organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Masq
This article is on the Heartless puppet, Masq. If you are looking for the original puppet that was owned by Abel please see here: Masquerade Masq is the Heartless puppet that is 'owned' by Blaxe. To everyone in Organization Eternal, he is a mystery and a nuisance. To Blaxe, he is his one true 'friend' and at the same time his greatest enemy. There is more to Masq then just a stringless puppet. Appearance Personality Even though Masq is a puppet, and doesn't have a real personality, he still has unique characteristics. He likes his alone time and will often scratch up a person's face if they disturb that alone time. He is very possesive of Blaxe, not liking anyone (alive or not) to get too close to the Nobody. He will often destroy puppets that Blaxe made, feeling threatened by them. He also gives Naxir, Blaxe's current lover, dirty looks every time he sees him. Masq seems to like see other people suffering, especially Blaxe. He cannot speak, only make weird clicking noises, but Blaxe seems to understand it. The sounds come in various pitches and rythms, some sounding close to laughter or sobs at times. Weapons and Abilities Before Eternal Before Blaxe joined Organization Eternal, Masq was in Wonderland. Before that, is unknown. Masq was given to Blaxe's whole being, Abel, one day as a gift from a mysterious person. Abel, being the kind hearted idiot he was, kept the disturbing puppet, hoping to fix the missing arm and maybe use him in his shows. At the time, Masq did not have a name and was just called 'little one'. It wasn't long after he was recieved that Masq started to slowly grow and start to move. Soon, other Heartless appeared in Wonderland, stealing every heart they could get a hold of. Masq personally took Abel's heart. When Abel lost his heart and became Blaxe, there was only 'Little one' nearby. Blaxe could not remember much but felt a strange connection to the puppet, calling it 'Masq' to make up for a feeling of loss. Blaxe still does not remember that it was Masq that took his heart. After Eternal to Present Territory Masq generally stays in Blaxe's room but he often wonders away from there. It is suspected that he has created another 'nest' to hide in when Blaxe is in a bad mood. But when he is in Blaxe's room, he treats it as his own room. He will often shoo anyone else out, especially Naxir. Relationships Blaxe Owner and favorite 'toy'. Masq seems to hate and love Blaxe at the same time and is possesive of him, but will often harm Blaxe physically and mentally. Naxir To Masq, Naxir is nothing more than Blaxe's own toy and he is just waiting for the boy to be discaurded like the other puppets that Blaxe had grown tired of in the past. He is not sure if it'll happen soon, but he knows it will happen some day. He just has to get a hold of Blaxe's mind long enough. Masquerade The puppet that Masq's name originated from. Though the thing is long gone, Masq still hates it with a passion. He hates that his name is borrowed from a puppet that had less intellegence than he has. Others Any other people inside the Tower are unimportant to Masq, unless they seem benifitial to his goals or have crossed him wrongly. Category:Character Heartless